1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic image apparatus, a control device for the ultrasonic image apparatus, an ultrasonic image forming method, and the like.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2012-223584 discloses an adaptive beamforming process. A low resolution image is formed whenever ultrasonic waves are transmitted. A high resolution image is formed through synthesis using a plurality of low resolution images. An adaptive beamforming process is used to form the low resolution images. In the adaptive beamforming process, an adaptive beamforming coefficient which is used in common for the plurality of low resolution images is calculated. Therefore, a scale of calculation processing is considerably reduced compared with a case where an adaptive beamforming coefficient is calculated separately for each low resolution image.
However, in the adaptive beamforming, a measurement target object is narrowed down to one object. If a transmission condition such as a transmission element (position) or shift of a transmission angle differs, an adaptive beamforming coefficient also changes. Therefore, in a case where a common adaptive beamforming coefficient is used for a plurality of low resolution signals in which propagation paths of ultrasonic waves are different from each other, image quality deteriorates.